This Kiss
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: It was inevitable for it to happen, a kiss that was meant to be, a kiss between two people who care deeply about each other. Kinda Songfic, but more fluff than anything else. Please R&R. Hope you all enjoy.


**Disclaimer: Stargate and it's characters are not owned by me, never have been, and unless I win all the lotteries in the world, never will be. (how cool would it be if did!!!)**

**Rating: M - Sex Scene**

**This is set after Moebius Part 2, Dan and T have gone into town for some food, leaving Jack and Sam to clean up the kitchen...yet another ending to Moebius, also kinda a songfic sort of thingy. Was watching Practical Magic after Uni today, and got all excited about the song and yeah...muse went crazy a bit.**

"Sam, can you pass me that towel, and where did Daniel and Teal'c dissappear too?" Jack asked as he pulled his hands out of the sink, relishing the sensation of being able to use her given name, loving the way it rolled off his tongue.

"Yes, sir, and I think they went into town for some 'real food', so it'll be at least an hour before we see them again." She replied, handing him the towel, still unable to stop the military in her from breaking down, after 8 years of calling him 'sir' it was second nature to her.

"Retired, Sam, drop the sir." Jack replied as he shook his hands, a tiny smile playing at his lips, with Dan and T out (wonder if they did that on purpose?) they had some alone time, and that was time that Jack fully intended to take advantage of, the bubbles spraying around the room and onto Sam.

"Col…Jack!" She admonished as she back away a step.

"You afraid of the bubbles Sam?" Jack asked, his face breaking into that smile that outshone a thousand stars and could still make Sam's knees tremble.

"No!" she replied defiantly, her eyes flashing slightly as she advanced on Jack, scooping a handful of bubbles and flinging them at Jack as he raised his hands in mock defense as Sam scooped up another handful. Jack had begun backing away and soon came into contact with the bench, halting his movements as Sam continued her advancement until there was little more than a few atoms separating their bodies.

"I am not afraid of bubbles." Sam whispered, her blue eyes sparkling as they came into contact with Jack's own deep brown eyes. Reaching up she pressed her hand against Jack's check, smearing the bubbles over the smooth skin, her movements at first harsh, but becoming softer and more tender as she continued to hold his gaze, which was turning from a dark brown to black, snapping her out of her thoughts, which were only thinking of how much she wanted to close that final gap, and kiss him senseless.

"Samantha." He said in that sexy drawl, her skin shivering under his gaze, his arms coming round from where they had been holding onto the bench and wrapped around her waist, tugging her towards his body and scattering the last few atoms that had been keeping them apart. Staring up into his gaze, Sam could feel the last of her carefully built defenses fall away, those defenses, built with such military precision had been maintained carefully over the past 8 years. But like with all walls, they did have weak spots and every so often he had broken through them. But this was different, he wasn't just sneaking through a small gap, he was methodically removing every stone in that wall with his intense gaze.

And she knew that she wanted to be nowhere else for the rest of her life, and that this was the only place she had ever wanted to be, and even if she had have wanted to, she would not have been able to stop what she was about to do. Finally giving into her heart she searched out his mouth, brushing her lips across their surface before succumbing totally, her kiss deepening against his mouth her hands dragging round to the nape of his neck as she dragged him onto her.

_I dont want another heartbreak  
I dont need another turn to cry, no  
I dont want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky_

God, he tasted like Cinnamon, and…something else she couldn't place but god, he tasted good.

_It s the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss  
Its that pivotal moment  
Its, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss_

Jack had never felt such incredible passion from someone before, his hands tightened on her hips, not caring if her bruised her because all he wanted at this moment was to be as close to this women as was humanly possible.

_Cinderella said to snow white  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours_

As Sam moved her hands down from Jack's neck, they pressed longingly into his chest, as though wishing his shirt would suddenly melt away. Jack had always been there for her, always saving her, he had been the shoulder to cry on, the arms to be comforted in, the smile that had lit up her day. It had taken them 8 years to get to this point, it had meandered of course for so long, with Pete and Kerry who both realized how Jack and Sam felt before Jack and Sam knew how they truly felt themselves.

_Its the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss  
Its that pivotal moment  
Its, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss_

Jack's hands, those beautiful hands, roughened and capable of some truly scary things, were inching under her shirt, skittering across her skin with such gentle ease. Jack had gently started to probe the corners of Sam's mouth with his tongue, and was surprised when she responded so willingly to his touch when her mouth immediately opened, granting him access to it's warm depths.

_You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Lets let everything slide  
You got me floating  
You got me flying_

Sam couldn't care less at this stage, she was in pure heaven, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, and had loved for longer than either cared to remember. To be honest, Sam had probably fallen in love with this man, this beautiful, caring, funny man, who was more intelligent than he let on, from the moment that she had waltzed into that briefing room. And had fallen more in love with him every single day since then.

_Its the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss  
Its that pivotal moment  
Its (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
Its criminal  
This kiss, this kiss_

Finally relinquishing her mouth, their breathing coming in short sharp gasps as Jack continued to stroke her skin, smiling he spun then around and lifted her onto the bench, her legs immediately wrapping tightly around his hips as she pulled him close against her. Smiling seductively she gently reached under her shirt and undid the clasp on her bra, thanking God that she had worn the one that had the clasp at the front, loving the way his breath caught in his throat and the way his eyes darkened to an almost pitch black colour.

_Its the way you love me baby  
Its the way you love me, darlin'_

Groaning quietly as Jack's hands moved, under no control from Jack himself, to gently cup her breasts, her body arching against those hands that she had been obsessed with for years. Feeling the loss suddenly as one hand moved away, sliding down her abdomen and out from under her shirt, whilst the other continued to massage gently.

_It s the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss  
Its that pivotal moment  
Its (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
Its criminal  
This kiss, this kiss_

As Jack struggled to undo the fly on his jeans, he finally gave up and released her other breast as Sam gazed at him through love filled eyes, "Sorry" he mumbled as he finally freed himself from the confines of his jeans shoving them to the floor along with his boxers as she released her grip on his waist, allowing him to drag her skirt and panties off, dropping them to the floor, as he pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it to the ground, he gently kissed her again, small whimpers beginning to escape her mouth as he dragged her bra straps down her arms. Leaving her mouth for a second, he ripped his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor, they both stared in wide eyed joy at the other, reveling in the feeling of this very moment as Jack stepped close, Sam's legs once again wrapped tightly around his waist, dragging him into her body.

_Its the way you love me baby  
Its the way you love me darling_

Both groaned in exultation as Jack sank deep into her, fighting the urge to cry out in sheer pleasure as he began to move gently within her, her hands wrapped around his body as her head dropped to his shoulder, nibbling and sucking on his collarbone as Jack began to see stars form in his eyes, closing his eyes, Jack willed himself to last as he felt her tense slightly against him, her body fighting for a release that had been a long time coming.

"Shh, relax Sam." He whispered as she visibly relaxed in his arms, and then, with a final deep thrust, he felt her muscles clamp around him drawing him further in as his name was torn from her lips, and finally Jack allowed himself to get lost in the sensations of being with the women he loved more than life itself. As the tremors subsided, Jack gently stroked her hair as he felt a dampness on his shoulder where Sam's head now rested, leaning back he gazed into the eyes of his friend, his lover, the women who he wanted to spend the rest of his days waking up next too, as tears tracked down her cheeks.

Reaching up, she cradled his head tenderly, kissing him with more passion, with more love and with more pure emotion and devotion than she had ever kissed anyone before as the tears dried on her cheeks. Responding back, Jack never once closed his eyes, wanting to commit this to his memory. They may be able to let go on the military, they may be able to let go of the Fraternisation Regulations, but they might never be able to say how they felt to each other after so many years of ignoring it, of shoving it aside, building a wall around it, and this may be the only way it could ever be said.

_It s the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss  
Its that pivotal moment  
Its (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
Its criminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
_

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please review...**

**This started off as a sweet story about Jack and Sam's first kiss...barring alternate realities, time loops etc etc and have no idea how it morphed into Jack and Sam having sex on the kitchen bench...my muse has a gutter mind okay! **


End file.
